Love
The ninth season of the reality television series[[Love & Hip Hop: New York| Love & Hip Hop: New York]] will air on VH1 on November 26, 2018. The show was primarily filmed in New York City, New York. It is executively produced by Mona Scott-Young and Stephanie R. Gayle for Monami Entertainment, Toby Barraud, Stefan Springman, Mala Chapple, David DiGangi, and Lauren Veteri for Eastern TV, and Nina L. Diaz, Liz Fine and Vivian Gomez for VH1. The series chronicles the lives of several women and men in the New York area, involved in hip hop music. Production Season nine of Love & Hip Hop: New York began filming in June 2018. On September 27, 2018, VH1 announced the show's return for a ninth season, which will premiere on November 26, 2018. After a four year hiatus, it was announced that Cyn Santana and Joe Budden would return to the show in season nine, along with Kimbella and Juelz Santana, with rapper Maino joining the cast. On November 5, 2018, VH1 released a promo confirming that Rich Dollaz, after appearing as a supporting cast member in every season prior, had finally been promoted to main cast, along with Budden, Papoose, Juelz, Safaree, Maino and Maino's girlfriend Maggie Carrie. Mariahlynn, Anaís and Nya Lee would return to the show as supporting cast members, along with Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood's Alexis Skyy and transgender rapper Sidney Starr. Synopsis "I'm Joe Budden, I used to be a rapper... but now, I'm the single most relevant voice in music today. So who better to school y'all in the art of surviving the game? The game that is hip hop. Fans are fickle, and critics are haters, and rappers stay busy firing shots instead of spitting fire. When the odds are stacked against you, music may be your only lifeline to the outside world. If you want to survive in hip hop, you gotta be tough, especially when you're playing for a team. Sometimes surviving the game instead a game at all. The game isn't for everybody. If you're tired of playing, try doing what I did. Rebrand. Reinvent. Times have changed and so have I but it's ok. Cause I still don't fake, I still don't front and I still don't give a fuck... well maybe I do. Welcome to Love & Hip Hop." — Joe Budden, opening monologue Official synopsis from VH1.com: Season 9 of Love & Hip Hop offers a deeper look into the lives, loves and everyday struggles of hip-hop heavy hitters and rising stars in the Big Apple as they try to make their marks in the game. Cast members include Joe Budden, Cyn Santana, Remy Ma, Papoose, Juelz Santana, Kimbella, Yandy, Maino, Maggie Carrie, Safaree, Rich Dollaz, Sidney Starr, Nya Lee, Jonathan Fernandez, Juju and Anais. Cast Main and supporting cast members in order of number of appearances, out of the episodes that have aired. Guest stars Gallery LHHNY-season-9-cast.jpg|Cast photo for season 9. Remy-Ma-LHHNY-s9.jpg|Remy's promo photo. Papoose-LHHNY-s9.jpg|Papoose's promo photo. Joe-Budden-LHHNY-s9.jpg|Joe's promo photo. Cyn-Santana-LHHNY-s9.jpg|Cyn's promo photo. Kimbella-LHHNY-s9.jpg|Kimbella's promo photo. Juelz-LHHNY-s9.jpg|Juelz's promo photo. Yandy-LHHNY-s9.jpg|Yandy's promo photo. Juju-LHHNY-s9.jpg|Juju's promo photo. Rich-LHHNY-s9.jpg|Rich's promo photo. Safaree-LHHNY-s9.jpg|Safaree's promo photo. Maino-LHHNY-s9.jpg|Maino's promo photo. Maggie-Carrie-LHHNY-s9.jpg|Maggie's promo photo. Episodes Promo videos Trivia * This is the first time that a Love & Hip Hop franchise has more than 9 main cast members. * This is also the first that men are apart of the main cast for Love & Hip Hop: New York. Category:Seasons Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York